1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to luggage, and particularly to hand luggage suitable for carrying suits, and the like, without the necessity of folding the suit jackets and similar garments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known generally to provide hand luggage suitable for carrying garments without the necessity of folding the garments, which folding can cause wrinkling and the like. Examples of such luggage can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,841,257, issued July 1, 1958, to E. R. Dallas; 3,448,839, issued June 10, 1969, to M. J. Lugash; and 3,612,232, issued Oct. 12, 1971, to W. E. Larson. These three examples of hand luggage are essentially the same inasmuch as they all provide a carrying handle disposed midway on the outer surface of the piece of luggage so as to permit the luggage to be carried under the arm of a person using the luggage.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,051,937, issued Feb. 4, 1913, to G. H. Wheary; 3,452,846, issued July 1, 1969, to E. Joachim; and 3,726,329, issued Apr. 10, 1973, to J. W. Dean, disclose examples of luggage formed in two or more parts selectively connectible to one another in such a manner as to form an enclosed unit, while U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,930,043, issued Oct. 10, 1933, to L. E. Evens, and 3,559,777, issued Feb. 2, 1971, to K. L. Gardner, disclose examples of luggage provided with zippered flaps permitting selective access to the interior of the bag.